


Five&Four

by JesseLBlack



Series: Four & Five [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 25!Five, 25!Klaus, Angustia con final feliz, Ben Klaus y Cinco best friends, Five nunca se fue de la casa, Klive - Freeform, M/M, Pseudo Incest, Universo Alterno, adolescencia y adultez, amor de pareja, amor fraternal, disculpas entre hermanos, mención de sexo, o al menos no como el canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Klaus tiene una sobredosis y es internado en un hospital. Tienen que llamar a sus familiares para solventar los gastos médicos y Cinco es el único que acepta la llamada, porque ellos tienen una historia que contar.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Four & Five [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Five&Four

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene pseudo incesto, los personajes son mayores de edad.  
> El final te va a partir, asi que por favor, muchos pañuelos descartables.

Otra vez aquí o en donde sea que esté, no recuerda nada más que estar en un callejón con una tal "Antonia" que jugaba con su cabello y un lunático que tenía solo un ojo y cojeaba. **_Klaus_** no puede entender como ha caído tan bajo en tan poco tiempo. Tiene varios moretones en sus brazos, producto de las veces que se ha inyectado y si no ha muerto todavía, es debido a sus poderes o tal vez es porque ni dios ni el diablo lo quieren allí.  
Este mundo es egoísta para Klaus, no ha vivido una buena infancia, pero tampoco ha superado los abusos infantiles en su adolescencia o adultez.

No recuerda bien cuando empezó, pero sabe perfectamente que nunca terminara, que sus ojos le duele, que la boca le arde y la siente seca, que no se ha afeitado esa barba de días que ha crecido y la siente rasposa cada vez que intenta secarse la cara con la mano. Si es honesto, no sabe dónde está, si la tal Antonia o ese tipo que no tiene estabilidad que se encontraban segundos antes con él en el callejón aun siguen allí, hay mucho silencio en el ambiente y tiembla ligeramente.

Es mentira. No la ha pasado tan mal desde que nació, bueno, ha tenido momentos y su adultez siguen siendo una mierda, pero su infancia y adolescencia fueron buena, antes de ser una celebridad de los comics y un súper héroe a nivel mundial, antes que la gente tenga posters con su cara decorando las paredes o que lo conozcan como **_"The séance"_**.  
Su vida siempre fue una mentira, era aquel hermano flacucho y alto que iba detrás de todos y pretendía verse genial ante las cámaras porque 'era atractivo', vendía y las chicas se enloquecían por él. Era el muchacho rarito que hablaba con los muertos y ponía poses sexys mientras era entrevistado, aunque el que hablaba era Luther la mayoría de las veces y ellos estaban allí para lucir geniales. Klaus nunca luchó, Klaus nunca tuvo que ensuciarse o sangrar, Klaus nunca tuvo que ganarse la vida honradamente. Él solo estaba allí, para decirle a Luther lo genial que se veía, alentar a Diego cuando clavaba un cuchillo justo en el adversario, para salir de compras con Vanya y Allison, pintándose las uñas o peinándose el cabello con ellas, para contarle a Ben alguna historia de vaqueros muertos y luego arroparlo y estar con él hasta que se duerma porque le dan miedo los monstruos —cuando claramente tiene una docena de ellos apenas se levanta la camiseta—, para pasar el tiempo con Cinco.

**_Cinco._ **

Cinco era el hermano que Klaus había apuntado hace más de diez años, era el hermano más atractivo y el más rebelde, aquel que con sus ojos podía matar y que sacrificaba muchas cosas para que la misión fuera un éxito. A Cinco jamás le interesó salvar a las personas, lo único que le importaba era su familia y aunque jamás lo dijo en voz alta, Klaus lo sabía. Cinco es atormentado por pesadillas de apocalipsis y muerte constantemente, como si tuviera algún tipo de poder para predecir el futuro o algo así, aunque no lo tiene.  
Cinco era su favorito, al igual que el favorito de papá, igual que el favorito de miles de fans quienes se amontonaban para tocarlo u olerle el cabello. ¿Y Quién no querría olerle el cabello a Cinco? Realmente, realmente olía tan bien, incluso cuando se levantaba por la mañana y todos lucían aterradores. Cinco fue su primer amor, su único amor, la única persona que pudo moverle el piso a Klaus durante diez años.

¿Y luego qué? ¿Luego qué? Una pelea familiar y Cinco ya no estaba allí. Se esfumó durante la noche y nadie supo donde fue o si estaba cerca. Tiempo después supieron que estaba trabajando en una cafetería muy lejos de allí, haciendo su vida y olvidándose de lo que alguna vez fue, dejándose crecer el cabello y vistiendo ropa más cómoda, como usaban esos antifaces horribles durante la rueda de presa, nadie supo nunca como era Cinco en realidad, como era su físico, su rostro angelical, su cabello, su olor. Él se fue como el viento: duro y voraz, pero a la vez tan suave y pacífico. Reginald estaba furioso y multiplicó la actividad, ningún pollito volvería a dejar la academia y tal vez eso hizo que Ben muriera horriblemente o que Allison se fuera, o Diego decidiera comenzar su vida. El único que quedaba en la casa era Luther y no la estaba pasando bien.

Con respecto a Klaus. Se volcó a la bebida y la droga poco después de la partida de Cinco, tal vez por el simple hecho de no soportar ver la silla vacía y con la muerte de Ben, se hundió más en la miseria, en la depresión, de tal forma que fue expulsado de la academia por su padre y arrojado a su suerte.

Entonces, sin hermanos a su alrededor y con un puñado de billetes que pudo adquirir de empeñar cosas de la casa, Klaus vagó durante bastante tiempo por las calles. Era joven, tenía veinticinco años, cabello largo y castaño claro, hermosos ojos verdes y ropa que parecía haber sido arrojada a la basura por una cabaretera, no importa, le entraba.

—¿Tienes el documento? —preguntó una voz, Klaus no lo reconoce, pero al sentir como su cuerpo se zamarrea de un lado al otro, está en una camilla de algún hospital. Tuvo una sobredosis seguramente y ya no se encuentra en el callejón con Antonia y ese tipo que cojea, nunca recuerda el nombre, demasiado tiene en la mente.

—Klaus, Klaus Hargreeves —indicó una voz femenina, tampoco la reconoce, pero no le importa demasiado.

—Busca en la base de datos si hay algún familiar que pueda cubrir los gastos médicos —Klaus se hubiera reído si hubiera podido.

Allison ni siquiera está en la ciudad. Luther vive con su papi y su papi colgará inmediatamente el teléfono apenas digan el nombre de Klaus. Duda que Diego esté inscripto en alguna mierda y han perdido de vista a Vanya desde hace unos años, papá había dicho que estaba en Francia estudiando o algo así, pero no se sorprendería que estuviera muerta y enterrada en el patio trasero junto a Ben, honestamente nada le sorprende. Duda que Cinco esté con el apellido Hargreeves, aunque Klaus recordaba que había sido inscripto como Cinco Hargreeves a los 14 años, claro, porque el muy puto no quiso un nombre y decidió ser simplemente Cinco. Igual Klaus piensa que es genial, que es un nombre genial, porque Klaus jamás puede decir nada malo de Cinco.

Entonces, nadie estaría ahí para solventar sus gastos, por lo que tendría que salir a buscar dinero y como era la tercera vez, Klaus se tentaría y terminaría nuevamente con la tal Antonia o algo peor, inyectándose alguna mierda en el brazo herido. Tiene muchos hematomas y una depresión galopante, porque obviamente si estas perfecto y amas la vida no vas a inyectarte en un callejón inmundo rodeado de gatos negros, con un tipo sin un ojo y una señora de dudosa procedencia que quiere tocarle el cabello —y otras partes, pero a Klaus no le molesta—. Bueno, tampoco le molestan los gatos, ni el señor sin un ojo cojeando, no le molesta nada, porque no tiene el derecho de elegir.

—150-B —es su habitación, Klaus al menos sabe de que habitación escapará. Las voces no se escuchan, lo cual es bastante extraño siendo este lugar un maldito hospital, donde la gente muere, pero la droga hace su efecto en ese momento y no le permite escucharlos.

Bueno, excepto a **_Ben_**.

—Es increíble como arruinas tu vida —la voz de Ben nunca se callaba, es como si fuera un disco que se repite una y otra vez, pero no con una canción divertida, sino con la fantasmal voz de su hermano que no para de regañarlo—. Tienes toda una vida por delante, eres joven, puedes rehabilitarte y ser una mejor persona, al menos mejor que yo.

Quiere decirle que se calle, pero no puede, solo cae en un mundo de sueños mientras le inyectan algún tipo de suero o relajante, la verdad es que no sabe y tampoco quiere saberlo.

.

Es extraño, es la primera vez que Klaus se despierta sintiendo una cálida mano en su frente. No es la de una enfermera, él sabe como son, frías y ásperas, porque han tocado miles de pacientes antes, no, estas son suaves y cálidas. Se siente como el toque de mamá. Oh, Mamá, su padre ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de darle un cuarto, a la única mujer —bueno, era un robot, pero es mujer igual— que los amaba incondicionalmente. Pero no, tampoco se siente como mamá. Él recuerda su toque cuando estaba enfermo, y a pesar de ser suave, siempre eran manos frías, porque era un robot. Estas son diferentes. Ama ese toque en su cabello, tan suave y tierno que se siente nuevamente un niño. Hay amor ahí, no amor de madre-hijo, no, es otro tipo de amor, uno donde dices 'ahí estaré para cuidarte', uno donde te sientes amado y escuchado, un gesto que nunca sintió en su vida o tal vez no lo recuerda.

—Sé que me estás escuchando —la voz de Ben de nuevo, _maldito_ Ben, ¿por qué no puede mantener la boca cerrada? —. **_Él_** está aquí, debes despertar.

ÉL....

Él puede ser tantas cosas, puede ser su padre al cual claramente no quiere ver a los ojos y notar esa decepción ¿iría siquiera a verlo y acariciarle los cabellos como a un niño pequeño? Ben debería ser más especifico, pero tendría que ir descartando en su mente. Luther tampoco cree que sea, ni siquiera son tan unidos, bueno, no es una mala persona en lo absoluto y siempre se preocupó por sus hermanos, pero duda que atienda el teléfono para saber si él está bien. Vanya y Allison no son 'EL' bueno, Vanya no fue muy a fin a los términos binarios, pero no cree que estén tan cerca como para acariciarle el pelo tan afectuosamente. Diego no es del tipo cariñoso y cree que se le están acabando los ÉL en su vida. A menos que sea el propio Ben, ¿pero quién en su sano juicio se llamaría a sí mismo por ese pronombre? o el tipo de un ojo.... ¡Puede ser el tipo de un ojo!

—Cinco —la resonante voz de Ben lo aturdió e inmediatamente abrió los ojos para ver a un muchacho joven frente a él, con el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, atado en una pequeña cola, ropa de camarero con un pequeño cartel que decía su nombre: **Cinco**.

Cinco no se asusta, pero se separa unos centímetros de donde estaba su mano, mirando a Klaus con algo de decepción.

—No quiero sonar duro, pero fui el único que levanté el teléfono —indicó Cinco viéndolo, allí en la cama, con unos tubos en su nariz y el rostro más pálido que haya visto en su vida—. Y estuve a punto de colgar cuando dijeron 'Klaus' y 'sobredosis' en la misma oración....

Típico del buen Cinco, hacer pensar a Klaus que lo ama para luego arrancarle toda esperanzas. Ya lo había hecho una vez.

—Pero luego recordé que te debo una —susurró mientras pasaba la mano por el pecho de Klaus y sus ojos se detenían en ese anillo en su dedo anular, uno bastante infantil—. Y decidí venir.

—N-No debiste... —musitó Klaus con la voz rasposa, Cinco volvió a mirarle los ojos, ya despegado del anillo infantil.

—Sí, debí.

Klaus no quería ser tan duro, pero en sus pensamientos lo era. Cinco tenía que venir, Cinco DEBÍA venir aunque no quisiera. El corazón roto de Klaus lo necesitaba, ese corazón que nunca pudo sanar y que llenó con drogas durante varios años. Cinco volvió a colocar su mano en la de su hermano, pasando su dedo índice por el anillo infantil.

—¿Aun lo tienes?

—Nunca me lo saqué —susurró con la voz rasposa.

—Seguimos casados de fantasía —masculló con una sonrisa bastante engreída, Klaus cierra los ojos, nunca le habían robado ese anillo porque era una alhaja barata de plástico que no valía nada, por lo tanto continuaba allí a pesar de terminar en callejones con vagabundos dispuestos a todo por unos dólares.

—No se puede estar casado si uno solo tiene el anillo —indicó Cuatro, con una sonrisa molesta, obviamente que está molesto, Cinco se había ido dejándolo dolido y perdido, jamás volvió, jamás se contactó con Klaus y eso podía significar el fin.

—No estés seguro, idiota —gruñó y se metió la mano en su propia camisa para luego pasar una cadena por arriba y dejarla suelta, el anillo infantil, igual al de Klaus, estaba colgado de la cadena en el cuello de su hermano.

—Pensé.... —Klaus hizo una pausa, aun sorprendido—. Pensé que lo habías tirado ese día...

—Eres un estúpido entonces.... —masculló y su mano vagó nuevamente por el pecho de Klaus.

—¿Por qué lo tienes?

—¿Por qué no lo tendría? —preguntó Cinco, Klaus no comprende, no sabe que pasa, pero tampoco tiene ganas de preguntar—. Duerme un poco más....

.

Klaus recuerda ese día, porque dentro de su adolescencia fue el mejor día de su vida. Estaba acostado con la manta cubriéndole el cuerpo, sus ojos estaban clavados en Cinco quien dormía boca abajo con el cabello revuelto junto a él. Escabullirse durante la noche en la habitación del otro había empezado como un hábito inocente a los quince años, pero a medida que crecieron y fueron más grandes, esos hábitos inocentes cambiaron bastante, acercándose a los besos, a las caricias con ropa, sin ropa, a descubrir su sexualidad y el deseo en un momento y pensar que eso fue la mejor experiencia de su vida y continuar, a veces, en secreto.  
Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y en poco tiempo más su papá los haría despertar para el entrenamiento diario, Cinco estaba cansado de las ordenes, pero continuaba obedeciendo porque era la pequeña estrella de papá. Klaus aprovechó ese momento de somnolencia para acariciar el cabello de Cinco, olerlo y dejar un rastro de besos por la espalda hasta que las sábanas le impidieron continuar, pero él sabía que durante la noche, esas sábanas no estuvieron allí y pudo disfrutar de la vista más hermosa.

—Tómame una foto y durará más —la voz aguda del somnoliento Cinco apareció y Klaus giró un poco más en su lugar, sus rizos cayeron por su rostro.

—Buen día.

—Buen día —musitó Cinco y tomó el rostro de Klaus para besarlo, las uñas negras que le había pintado la noche anterior hacía juego con su pálido rostro y eso le encantaba.

—Tengo algo para ti —susurró y Klaus se dio la vuelta para buscar en su cajón, Cinco sonríe haciendo un gesto de incertidumbre mientras aprecia los arañazos en la espalda de su hermano, se sonroja un poco, pero no le molesta, ya los ha visto antes e incluso sus hermanos lo han visto, pero nunca nadie ató los cabos—. ¡Aquí está! —Klaus giró su cuerpo y se sentó levemente en la cama con la mano en forma de puño, Cinco también se levantó dejando que las sábanas se deslicen por su pálido y pequeño cuerpo, enfocando su vista hacia la mano, Klaus la giró y la abrió.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Cinco era digna de ver, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca. Dos pequeños anillos de cotillón o de juguete, plástico barato, pero igual de hermosos. Parecían sortijas de matrimonio, pero opacas. Aun así, a pesar de todo lo antes dicho, el labio inferior de Cinco vibro y su rostro se llenó de emoción.

—¿Es lo que.....creo? —susurró, casi con miedo.

—Sí, anillos a juego, la moda en los 60 —aclaró en tono de broma, Cinco empujó levemente a su hermano con cierto enojo pero Klaus se rió—. Ya hablando en serio, sé que no son lo más hermoso que pude regalar, la verdad, estaban baratos y no tengo mucho dinero, lo poco que me da papá, ya sabes, no soy su 'hijo favorito'.

—Tonto —susurró Cinco haciendo un hermoso gesto con sus labios, solo recalcando que era más joven.

—Quiero que nos casemos, cuando cumplamos 18 años en un mes, quiero que te cases conmigo, bueno, creo que podré conseguir unos anillos más costosos para ese entonces, he empeñado varias de mis cosas, pero no quería esperar y los elegí de.... —Klaus no pudo continuar, Cinco le abrazó como se abraza un koala bebé a su madre, lo apretó fuerte y enterró su rostro en el hombro de su hermano.

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué? —Klaus parecía extrañado, incluso sorprendido.

—Que sí me quiero casar contigo, imbécil —gruñó como el niño osco y malhumorado que era, pero no lo soltó.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Klaus.

.

—¡No puedes tratarme como basura! —gritó Cinco a Reginald, cohibido y angustiado, Klaus entró a la habitación, allí ya estaban Diego, Allison y Luther observando la pelea, tratando de contener a Cinco en su cólera.

—¡Número Cinco, es una orden, te vas a tu cuarto sin cenar! —gruñó Reginald. Klaus no sabía exactamente como había empezado la pelea, luego lo supo, su padre quería reforzar un poco más las actividades diarias, pero sobre todo, quería probar algunas cosas con Klaus en los mausoleos y eso había puesto a Cinco de malhumor y bastante agresivo.

Cinco sabía todos los traumas que el mausoleo había traído en su hermano y ahora, con casi dieciocho años, no eran esclavos de su padre, podían levantar la voz y Cinco tenía la voz muy aguda en esa casa.

—Mientras vivas bajo mi techo obedecerás mis reglas —gruñó Reginald, Cinco bufó embravecido y caminó hasta la escalera—. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

—¡No eres mi dueño y no volveré a pisar esta casa nunca más! —así, tan rápido como apareció se fue a su cuarto en una sacudida, su poder era espantoso a veces. Reginald quedó con la palabra en la boca y los hermanos, muy conmocionados.

Ben fue el primero en buscar a Cinco, porque estaba más cerca en habitación, pero volvió llorando.

—Está armando su pequeña maleta —dijo angustiado número seis, Vanya tuvo que consolarlo, él ni siquiera sabía que había pasado porque estaba estudiando con su hermana, pero fue maltratado por Cinco mientras este continuaba con su malhumor, cosa que años más tarde Cinco estaría muy arrepentido de no haberse podido disculpar.

Vanya no quiso ir, sabe que Cinco necesita su espacio, pero Klaus no es tan racional como Vanya e intentó hacer lo mismo que Ben, tratar de cambiar la opinión de Cinco. Klaus entendería más tarde que nada podía hacer cambiar la mentalidad de Cinco cuando estaba caprichoso y tuvo que romper el corazón de Klaus para que no lo molestara más.

—¡Vete! —gruñó Cinco cuando escuchó entrar a Klaus.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Klaus, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Ese viejo horrible no me dirá que hacer....estás de mi lado o del otro —gruñó Cinco, casi con veneno en su boca.

—Estoy del lado que te quedes en casa, somos una familia.... —dijo acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo, pero Cinco lo empuja.

—¿Familia? ¡Las familias se apoyan! Las familias son uno.....tu y yo no somos familia...

—Cinco....yo te amo...lo sabes —intentó no quebrar su voz, pero no pudo.

—¿Amarme? No seas tonto, lo nuestro....fue sexo, nada más, ¿piensas que soy tan imbécil de casarme con mi hermano? VETE, no quiero verte....VETE —gritó con enojo. Klaus sintió como su corazón se quebró, no recuerda todo lo que Cinco le dijo después, solo eran más golpes en su autoestima.

Se fue de la habitación y no volvió a ver a Cinco hasta ahora. El dolor aun seguía y la incertidumbre también. Poco tiempo después encontró unos plásticos dorados debajo de la cama de Cinco, rotos y pensó que era el anillo que con tanto amor le había dado. Lo encontró justo en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Cinco cuando Klaus se pudo incorporar.

—¿Qué día es? —cuestionó sin mirarle a los ojos, Cinco suspiró.

—Cuatro de noviembre —susurró Cinco y acomodó mejor el cabello de Klaus, el mayor se dejó acariciar, hace mucho que no recibía esa muestra de afecto—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Una marcha en la calle con muchos colores....y carteles.

—Eso fue en abril —musitó y rió bajito, Klaus también rió.

—Entonces recuerdo abril —suspiró y cerró los ojos, todavía con la mano de su hermano en la cabeza, pasaron unos minutos antes que Klaus hablara de nuevo—. Cinco... ¿por qué nunca volviste?

—¿Volver? ¿Dónde? —Cinco se separó un poco, eso hizo que Klaus bufara por la pérdida de contacto, pero no se alejó.

—A la academia, ¿por qué nunca volviste? —cuestionó y mordió sus labios, Klaus pasa su mano por su propia mejilla y se da cuenta que le han afeitado, pero su cabello sigue siendo largo.

—Tenía mucha vergüenza, paulatinamente me fui olvidando.

—¿Me olvidaste? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Jamás me olvidaría de ti, tengo este maldito anillo de plástico colgado en mi garganta desde entonces —murmuró—. Y si no lo tuviera, aun así te recordaría.

—¿Por qué nunca me viniste a ver? —preguntó dolido, Cinco tomó la mano de Klaus, aun tenía los restos del esmalte negro que usaba y Cinco también lo conservaba.

—Fui, no entré, pero estuve casi medio día esperando a que salieras, dejé unas flores en la tumba de Ben, luego me enteré por Vanya que tú no estabas viviendo más allí.

—¿Cómo lo sabía Vanya? —preguntó sorprendido Klaus, ya ni recuerda la última vez que la vio.

—Allison. Y ella lo supo por Luther, claramente —sonrió, Cinco continuó jugando con los dedos de Klaus y este no se quejaba—. Te busqué en hospitales y paraderos, pero no te encontré, me resigne poco después, sabía que si el destino quería juntarnos, nos juntaría.

—¿Y cómo sabías que nos juntaría? —preguntó, Cinco unió sus manos y las colocó juntas en su pecho.

—Lo supe.

—¿Es verdad que ibas a colgar cuando escuchaste mi nombre y sobredosis?

—Por supuesto que no, tuve un dato tuyo después de años, no iba a cortar —rió bajito—. Solo quería que reaccionaras, no soy el mejor en eso.

—¿Es verdad que solo fuimos sexo? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez con más ímpetu.

—¿Qué?

—Tú lo dijiste, ese día.... —continuó—. ¿Es verdad?

—¿Quieres saber algo? —masculló y bajó las manos para continuar jugando con sus dedos—. Yo era un imbécil, no suelo decirlo a menudo, pero fui un imbécil contigo. No supe valorar que me estabas ayudando, que ayudabas a la familia viniendo a mí para tranquilizarme, no supe que Ben también quería hacerlo y lo maltrate y jamás pude disculparme. —su voz va perdiendo intensidad—. Era adolescente, idiota y estaba enojado....nunca me di cuenta lo duro que había sido. Y luego, cuando fue mi cumpleaños y no estabas allí, miraba el anillo y pensaba en lo imbécil que fui. Pensaba en lo destrozado que estarías y en lo culpable que me sentí, cuando supe que estabas internado por sobredosis me.....me quebré —la voz de Cinco también se quiebra—. ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser para decirle a la persona que más amas en toda tu vida que no la amaste o que solo fue un juego, sexo? ¿Qué tan estúpido tienes que ser para tirar esto por la borda? Quería estar contigo toda mi vida, casarme.....

—Tener hijos... —Cinco suelta una risa ante el comentario de Cuatro.

—Tener hijos —levantó la mirada—. Quiero estar contigo....y si puedes perdonar a un imbécil como yo....déjame estarlo.

—Cinco... —susurró y mordió su labio—. Yo, lo siento...me case hace meses con Antonia —Cinco se sorprende—. Yo, lo siento....la verdad Antonia hace un osobuco glorioso y.... —el rostro pálido de Cinco ahora era más pálido y Klaus no pudo evitarlo, soltó otra sonora risa—. Jajaja, mira como te pusiste, bebé, eres tan tierno que me crees todo...

—¡Idiota! —gruñó empujándolo suavemente—. Abrí mi corazón ante ti, jamás volveré a hacerlo.

—Eres tan tierno como cuando eras pequeño y te creías que había un fantasma de una mujer sin cabeza detrás de ti —rió más fuerte—. Crédulo y tierno, te aferraste a mí y lloraste todo el día.

—¡Cómo no te voy a creer si ves espíritus, imbécil! —masculló mientras era abrazado por Klaus—. Por eso nadie te cree.

—Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida Cinco, como hermano, como novio, como esposo o como cualquier mierda....de verdad... —musitó besándole suavemente los labios, pero Cinco lo separa levemente.

—Pero, tendrás que dejar las drogas —indicó Cinco, Klaus suspiró—. Por favor.

—Será duro, pero eres la única droga que necesito —masculló antes de fundirse en él, besarlo, abrazarlo.

—Klaus.... —musitó separándose un momento después, sus ojos estaban igual de llorosos que cuando era un niño pequeño—. ¿Crees que Ben me ha perdonado?

—¿Perdonarte? —preguntó Klaus sorprendido y giró hacia la izquierda para ver a su hermano Ben sentado en la silla vacía, tan sorprendido como Klaus—. ¿Por qué te tendría que perdonar?

—Fui un imbécil y lo hice llorar, él no se merecía eso....yo me siento tan, tan herido —las lágrimas se deslizaron en su rostro y Ben se levantó para caminar hacia ellos—. Siempre fue uno de mis hermanos favoritos y cuando murió y no pude decirle que lo quería y que fui un imbécil con él, que lo hice llorar y Vanya tuvo que consolarlo.....yo....nunca me perdone.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, él está justo detrás de ti.

—No bromees, Klaus, es serio —musitó enojado, Klaus negó.

—Te lo probaré —Klaus cierra los ojos y una luz azul se desprende de sus manos, lentamente el pelo de Cinco se mueve y siente como una pesada mano le acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

—¿Q....qué mierda....? —Cinco se a vuelta, no hay nadie allí, pero siente que hay alguien allí.

—Ben dice que estás perdonado y que no te preocupes, él escuchó lo que dijiste ese día que le llevaste flores y está agradecido porque le gustan las freesias, le gustan mucho.... —Cinco por primera vez se quiebra y abraza a Klaus con fuerza, sollozando en su ropa.

Klaus quiere hacer un chiste para cortar la tensión, decirle que empapará su nuevo outfits —que es la bata del hospital— pero cree que no es momento, puede sentir la angustia de Cinco en sus brazos y todo el dolor que siente, es duro, es tan duro que incluso el mismo Klaus quiere llorar. Ben se une a ellos y los abraza, Cinco puede sentirlo en su espalda y se reconforta con ello.

Las cosas más dolorosas, incluso si te hacen llorar o te provocan dolor, sirve para aprender lo que realmente amas y avanzar hacia la felicidad.

Fin.

Fucking finales culeros. Pero el fic estaba terminando con ellos siendo felices y cutes, pero luego lo re-leí y sentí que Ben merecía una disculpas, aunque no esté allí presente él está y pensé en que sería un hermoso final, no me esperaba que me largara a llorar con un párrafo, sobre todo cuando Klaus dice que gracias por las freesias porque le gustan mucho, sentí que nadie le había puesto flores a Ben nunca, entonces recibir un ramo de flores le gustó. Fue demasiado, creo que mi corazón se quebró, quería que el fic tuviera un final feliz y no tan duro, pero piensen de esta forma, Cinco ahora ha saldado su deuda y sabe que Ben estará allí como ángel guardián de ambos.

Gracias, por favor, comenten o den kudos, me hace muy feliz.

PD: Cinco y Cuatro comienzan a tener relaciones siendo mayorcitos, aun adolescentes, pero mayores.

Besines.


End file.
